


the dangers of sexual tension during an apocalypse

by neytirijade



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e21 End of Days, F/F, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytirijade/pseuds/neytirijade
Summary: Buffy's tired. Of apocalypses, of getting innocent people killed, and especially of pretending she doesn't want Faith in the biblical sense.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	the dangers of sexual tension during an apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much porn. because of some confusion on my part, in this reality, Buffy has a private master bathroom. also unbeta-ed, so please tell me if I've made any mistakes.
> 
> side note for my txf fam-- I promise I have not left the fandom, just delving back into my other ride-or-die otp for a bit then I'll be back :*

The air is becoming thicker, the way it always does when they're together-- a static tension that makes Buffy pull at her collar. She thinks the conversation has ended, and she should be looking for an excuse to end it, anyway, but despite the heaviness between them (that, if she was forced to admit it, always made her feel the need to squeeze her thighs together), she doesn't want to leave. They hold each other's gaze for several moments, and Buffy watches Faith's tongue dart out to wet her lips. Yeah, there's that familiar tremble in her thighs. Buffy takes in a shuddering breath.

Finally, Faith breaks their stare and begins to sit forward, interrupting Buffy's thoughts. "Thanks for showing me your new toy," she says, her voice a little lower than before, gesturing toward the scythe in Buffy's loose grip. "Hope it helps us beat this asshole." She turns and edges towards the side of the bed, intending to stand.

Buffy thinks she probably should leave, let Faith settle in for bed, but as she catches sight of Faith's bare legs as the other girl pushes the covers back and slips her feet to the floor, she seems to be unable to do much else but stare at the expanse of skin, and the barely-there black boy shorts peeking out from Faith's tank.

Okay, now she should _definitely_ leave.

Faith is oblivious to Buffy's inner turmoil as she tries to stand, leaning heavily on the nightstand to the side of the bed. 

"Shit," she murmurs, shaky on her feet, and Buffy finally breaks from her daze. She sets the scythe down against the wall behind her.

"You okay?" Buffy steps forward, her arms reaching toward Faith, though she knows the brunette probably won't accept the help.

"Yeah, I'm good," comes the reply, but when Faith begins to step forward, her legs seem to no longer feel like working. Buffy catches her easily, an arm around her waist, and moves to set her back on the bed when Faith stops her: "I gotta go change the bandage over my ribs," she says. "Starting to get a little loose, and sadly it's only a little easier to breathe than a few hours ago."

"Okay." Buffy gives her a little bit more room, for her own sake as well as Faith's, but keeps her hand at Faith's elbow as they head through the archway leading to the master bathroom. 

When they enter, Faith flips the light switch on the wall and moves away from Buffy toward the mirror. Buffy watches as she lifts her tank, revealing the ace bandage wrapped around her waist, and begins unraveling it quickly.

"Jeez," Buffy says, taken aback by the bruising on the other Slayer's ribs, and steps closer, her hand moving on its own accord over the purple marks. "I'd hate to see what they looked like a few hours ago."

She feels the light tremor of Faith's muscles as her fingers gently trace the bruising. At least she knows she's not the only one feeling a little flustered. Faith turns toward her, leaning back against the counter, straightening out the bandage to rewrap it. 

The taller girl lets out a short laugh, but it's quickly replaced by a sharp moan. "Yeah, that hurts," she mutters. 

Buffy takes the bandage from Faith's hands, moving forward to press the first end of the wrap flat against Faith's solar plexus. She hesitates, realizing she'll have to get uncomfortably close to the other girl to wrap the bandage around her, and Faith watches her turmoil for a moment with a smirk on her face before taking the long end of the bandage from the blonde. She presses Buffy's hand flat with her own, holding the beginning end of the wrap tight against her belly and proceeds to wrap the bandage snugly around her waist, Buffy's hand still trapped underneath. This causes Buffy to be close enough to the other girl that Faith's bare leg (and pretty much the rest of her body) whispers lightly against Buffy's front, causing her to take a sharp, shuddering inhale of breath.

At last, Faith pulls the bandage closed and lets go of Buffy's hand, which Buffy unwillingly pulls free. She immediately misses the warmth of the other girl's skin but takes a step back.

She watches Faith pull her tank back down over the bandage, and the smirk on the younger girl's face is still in place. "Sorry, were you not done, B?" She quips. "If your hand's still cold, be my guest. Plenty of other places to touch." The sentence ends with a wink, and Faith leans back against the counter, waiting for the inevitable flustered comment from the blonde.

But instead, Buffy's gaze hardens in determination, and very deliberately, drops her fingers against Faith's bare thigh. Faith's breath hitches in her throat, and though she wants nothing more than to yank the other girl flush against her body and taste the mouth she's been fantasizing about for years, she keeps herself still, waiting for Buffy to pull away. Instead, Buffy steps closer and her hand comes down fully on the brunette's thigh. 

Maybe she should question what she's doing right now, but Buffy spent enough time when Faith was around the first time pretending that she didn't want to touch the brunette Slayer the way she currently is. Sure, they both have even more reasons not to do this now, but if Buffy's honest, trying to kill each other always has been a form of foreplay for her and her conquests, hasn't it? Buffy decides she's done hiding from the sexual thrum that flows between her and the other woman, and her hand squeezing Faith's thigh cements her decision.

Faith's hands sit at her sides, and she grips the counter behind her so she doesn't do anything that might force Buffy to pull away. But Buffy gets closer, until their mouths are close enough to feel the other's breath, and Faith's thigh quivers under the blonde's touch. She bends her knee, pressing her foot flat against the cabinet underneath her, and pushes lightly up against Buffy's fingers, which are now beginning to roam over more dangerous areas.

"If I'd have known I could shut you up this easily, I'd have tried this years ago," Buffy jokes, a light grin on her face.

Faith huffs out a laugh. "I wish you would have," she says. "Maybe it'd be better for all of us if you did." Her fingers wrap around the wrist that now rests over her leg, her other hand moving to grip the older girl's waist, and she can't deal with the tension anymore. It seems Buffy breaks too, and their mouths meet hard, teeth bumping and noses brushing as Buffy brings her other hand through Faith's dark hair. 

They nip and suck at each other's mouths, a flurry of teeth and tongue and lips and suddenly Buffy's fingers are pressing hard against the front of Faith's boy shorts, and Faith pulls from the kiss with a gasp, her head falling against the other girl's shoulder. 

Buffy brushes Faith's hair away from her neck and she nips at the pulse point just under Faith's jaw. Her fingers slip under the fabric of the brunette's panties and they both moan. Buffy smirks, her fingers slip-sliding over an alarming amount of wetness, but though she should find it strange to be touching another woman, it does nothing but spurn her on. This isn't just another woman. This is _Faith_. And Faith is moaning and writhing against her, and she doesn't want to stop, not in a million lifetimes.

Buffy pulls her fingers away momentarily, and ignores Faith's moan of protest as she lifts the brunette onto the counter. Capturing the other girl's lips again, she steps between Faith's legs and pulls her flush against her, and three fingers search through the younger Slayer's slick heat and push inside her deeply. The purr that Faith breathes against her tongue reverberates through her body and against Buffy, and she delights in the noise.

Not one to be taken over, Faith's fingers stumble over the other girl's jeans as she pops the fly open and her hand urgently dips under the fabric. Buffy pulls away with a whimper of her own as Faith's fingertips begin to glide over her clit, full with blood and need, slipping wet over her fingers. When Buffy finally opens her eyes, the hungry look in Faith's makes her shiver. 

But Buffy isn't relenting, and even with the soft, calloused fingers tripping over her labia, her own fingers slick deep inside the woman she's trapped onto the bathroom counter. Faith moans deeply, her own fingers slipping from the confines of Buffy's jeans, rolling her hips forward to meet the older girl's twisting digits. Buffy starts to put her Slayer strength into the strokes, her teeth scraping the pale expanse of Faith's throat, and she feels the vibration of Faith's moans against her tongue.

"Fuck," Faith whimpers, hot breath against Buffy's ear, "that's so _fucking_ good." She's starting to shake, the writhing of her body giving way to light shockwaves as she continues meeting Buffy's thrusts. The downright brutal squeeze of her muscles around Buffy's fingers are a nod to her impending orgasm, so Buffy's thrusts slow a fraction as her thumb pushes its way through the slickness and circle over Faith's clit. She stops her ministrations to explore over the sensitive bud, pulling back to watch Faith jerk and tremble at the touch.

"You..." Faith begins, her breath caught in her throat. "Are a fucking tease, Summers." Her hips push forward against Buffy's hand, searching for more friction, and her hands-- one still wet with Buffy's own desire-- grip the blonde's waist in time with the thrust of her hips.

"Yeah?" Buffy replies, her thumb still tracing circles and her other fingers beginning to twist and curl inside Faith again, "just trying to see out how bad you want it." Her voice is low and husky in the very small space between their bodies. The desperate noises Faith makes, paired with the positively _lewd_ clicking of her fingers as they bury into Faith, make Buffy's own clit throb. She licks her lips and her eyes trail hungrily down Faith's undulating body, stopping at the sight of said fingers, hidden in Faith's tightening cunt, slick and shining in the bathroom light. She presses into Faith agonizingly slow, stroking long lines along Faith's inner muscles.

Faith growls, gripping Buffy's hips hard and yanking her body flush against her own. She thrusts her hand back into Buffy's jeans, and drives her own fingers up inside Buffy's soaked depths. She laughs, and it's heavy with need, so it sounds more like a huff of breath.

"You're so fuckin' wet, B," she rasps, and Buffy's pussy contracts around her fingers. Faith curls them, echoing Buffy's ministrations, but they're fast and frantic and if Faith hadn't always kept her nails short, she'd be drawing blood. Buffy gasps, meeting the thrusts lazily as Faith's palm glides over her clit. She feels the lightning bolt of her orgasm begin to spark, low in her belly, but she's not about to let Faith win, so her own fingers thrust hard back into Faith's dripping heat and her thumb moves in a flurry over the younger girl's clit.

Faith breaks first, her own fingers stuttering inside Buffy as she comes, desperate moans escaping her throat. And though Faith's ministrations inside Buffy's pussy have halted, the sight and sound of the brunette riding her orgasm pushes Buffy over the edge too, her hips rolling forward for contact over Faith's dormant palm. Her head falls forward and her teeth clamp down on Faith's bare shoulder, and the both of them grip each other tight enough that they'll probably have bruises shortly after as they ride each other's climax.

Their fingers slip from each other after a moment and Faith brings her own to her mouth, eyeing Buffy as she noisily licks Buffy's come from her fingers. 

"Can't wait to taste that straight from the source next time," she says, her voice bringing a new gush of wetness between Buffy's thighs.

"Next time?" Buffy replies breathlessly, and mirrors Faith by slipping her own digits between her lips to taste the other girl. Mmm. Maybe Faith makes a good point.

Faith eases back down onto the floor and gives Buffy one of her trademark, crooked smiles. "'Cause if you think that's the first and last time that's gonna happen, you'd better think again, Blondie."

As Buffy follows her back into the bedroom, buttoning her jeans back up and marveling at the slight pleasurable discomfort that now burns between her legs, she doesn't have a particularly good argument for that one.


End file.
